This invention relates to baseball gloves, and in particular, to baseball gloves having enhanced flexibility.
As baseball players of all ages readily will appreciate, a great deal of time and effort is required to "break in" a glove once it has been purchased. A new glove tends to be quite stiff and inflexible, thereby making it difficult to use. In order to compensate for this problem, baseball players try many different tricks. For example, some players attempt to break in a glove by soaking it in water and/or treating it with a glove softening agent such as glove oil. Still other players physically force the glove back and forth in an effort to reduce the stiffness, while others fold a glove and put weight on top of the folded glove, in an effort to reduce the stiffness. However, these various methods are time consuming, frustrating, and sometimes ineffective. Moreover, having spent money on a glove, a player may very well have to spend more money just to make the glove playable. While glove stiffness and inflexibility present a problem for any player, the problem is especially severe for those with a hand-flexing strength which is relatively low or which is just beginning to develop.